Lights off
by ochazuke
Summary: Drew thinks that he knows what's going on inside May's head when she asks him for more dangerous ideas in their intimacy moments... What if he is completely wrong about that? First chapter rated T but next ones might get a higher rate (part three of five). Shuuharu, MayxDrew, CS.
1. Chapter 1

**Lights off**

[Drew thinks that he knows what's going on inside May's head when she asks him for more dangerous games in their intimacy moments... What if he is completely wrong about that? First chapter rated T but next ones might get a higher rate. (part one of four)]

* * *

_A/N: In this scenario, Drew and May are older than their anime counterparts. Time went by and the two coordinators have finally admitted their feelings; they started dating at 16-ish and May has just turned 18. As expected, yes, Drew is dying to upgrade their relationship lol._

_To be honest it feels odd writing them as a official couple, lol. Thinking carefully, I guess there are many ways to portrait their post-confession relationship... Well, this particular story will show May and Drew dating and flirting in good terms, I'll leave the heavier drama to the other story I'm going to upload soon xD_

_I am trying to write several different types of Contestshipping stories - I'm not sure what's going to happen in this one... How chaste or how obscene this is going to be? lol Idk, lemme see of I can succeed with genres I'm not completely familiar with, hahaha! _

_Btw, I won't be able to post this in the right date so~ Happy early CS day, folks :D_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - An exciting plan**

"Why are you running away?"

Drew jumped into the bed, cornering his prey into the cold wall of the dark room. Licking his lips with a smug expression, he smirked in satisfaction then whispered his question in a low provocative voice.

"Hey, hey... Are you afraid of me?"

May shook her head in denial, avoiding any direct visual contact with her boyfriend. Pretending to be relaxed, the young brunette opened her arms and let Drew come closer and kiss the base of her neck.

That plan actually didn't work that well; the tension inside her body got harder and stronger after being harassed by those warm and intense kisses. May gasped out loud, making her boyfriend smile in pleasure.

"I-I'm not running away, Drew!... I mean, I'm just..."

The brunette girl breathed quickly and in irregular breaks, feeling her own heartbeats jumping inside her chest. She watched her boyfriend open his jacket and remove his shirt - what she saw made her hands shake and tremble more than she wanted to.

Drew was more than amused to notice his girlfriend was making some great effort to not pay attention to his exposed chest. Chuckling in a low voice, the green-haired young man teased by touching the small zipper in front of May's training dress.

"Ah... Wait!" She slapped his head with a quick but quite gentle tap. "I-I need to tell you something!"

"I'm all ears, May." The seductive coordinator purred in satisfaction. "Tell me what's going on inside your big and confused head..."

"It's just!..." The timid brunette covered her lips with her fingertips, choosing carefully her next words. "...Well, I was just thinking about some random and silly stuffs..."

"_Random and silly stuffs..._" Drew furrowed his eyebrows a little. "...Huh?"

"Yeah, and... I thought that, maybe..."

She slowly sulked in silence, trying to merge herself with the wall in embarrassment.

"Oh." Watching May's odd reaction, Drew blinked in surprise then slowly shifted his malicious expression to a concerned face. He rescued his girlfriend from the cold wall then hugged her tightly, trying to cover her insecurity under his protective grip.

"Hey... Do you want me to slow down?"

Drew definitely wanted to go one step further in their intimacy games; still, what the young coordinator always prized the most was May's happiness and satisfaction. He was ironically a predator but also May's tamed beast.

He touched his forehead to hers and grinned playfully. "Sorry, I'm dying to drive you crazy. I think it's because you drive me crazy, haha."

That gesture was filled with so much tenderness that it was hard to believe that same person could kiss his girlfriend with such thirsty hunger and lust. May had this odd feeling her boyfriend was a mix of heaven and hell... Angelic face but devilish eyes, dangerous mind but a heart of gold: an incredibly corny but accurate comparison.

"Uh..." She sunk her face into his comforting chest for a few seconds then returned to the discussion in front of his worried eyes, smiling sheepishly. "Gosh, I hate to admit but you know how to make me feel... _Breathless_."

"So much praise, yet so prude..." Drew closed his eyes, flicking the tip of his hair. "You're a big teaser, aren't you?"

"Not a better teaser than you, I guess." May's embarrassed smile got wider. "Hehe. I_ like_ that, but..."

"But?..."

Intense green eyes watched timid blue eyes run away from his gaze. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am." May pouted, feeling her cheeks get lightly redder than usual. "It's just that I ran out of air... I'm really breathless."

Drew tossed his jacket and shirt over his shoulders and petted his girlfriend's head affectionately. "It's okay. I just want to make you feel good too, I can wait..."

The girl pouted, slightly frustrated. "But breathless is good—"

"...It's really okay, no worries." He shrugged lightly and opened his arms to reinforce his words. "How about a good and warm hug?"

"Wait!" The brunette jumped at her boyfriend, holding his hands with a surprised expression. "Hug is good, but... I- I don't wan to end this! Lemme try it once, please!"

Drew's eyes were suddenly wide opened in puzzlement. "Eh?"

"I... Like... When you... Tease me... _Like that_." May's voice mechanically died in a timid whisper, as if her confession was something really wrong. "I... It... It's kinda hot, you know."

"I would like to, you know..." She closed her eyes, hiding her burning cheeks behind her hands. "I want more! Ugh, I mean... I'm sorry! Is it okay to ask you that?"

The green-haired coordinator looked confused for an instant - but then his eyes sparkled and he felt his blood rushing through his body. He unconsciously framed May again against the wall.

He could jump in ecstasy and embrace his girlfriend forever after hearing such marvelous confession. His heart was racing in excitement, like a small kid in a room full of cool toys...

New, cool and _limited edition_ toys. "For Arceus, May... You don't need to ask _permission_ for that."

She giggled, scratching the back of her head. "Well, I'm kinda inexperienced."

"Inexperienced on stage, inexperienced on bed." Drew flicked again the tip of his hair bangs away from his eyes. "So cute."

"Hey!" Purposefully or not, she only paid attention to the first words of the provocation; the brunette yelled in annoyance, poking his sides. "I'm not a rookie anymore, c'mon!"

"Then prove me wrong," the young man proposed with an anxious voice. "Please, _I'm all ears_."

"I don't know... Well, what if I wanted to try different stuff..." May pouted again, fidgeting with her hair. "Maybe I do... Or I don't know, maybe I'm just curious?"

"So you're a sweet perv," he completed in a mocking voice. "Oh, May... That's a shocking news for me."

May protested with a loud (and cute) squeal. Drew grinned, having fun torturing his girlfriend with playful comments. "It's okay, I like how that sounds."

"Ehhh, what?" The brunette shook her head frantically, failing miserably to his her explicit embarrassment. "I'm not a perverted!"

"So... Tell me your fantasies," the young man whispered while staring intensely at her elusive eyes. "I want to hear everything... You don't need to be afraid, if you tell me what you like we can try it right now."

She blinked a few times before letting a small smile escape from her lips. "Really?"

Drew nodded, caressing his girlfriend's tights. "Really."

"Well, then I would like to..." May opened her mouth in excitement to explain her ideas but then immediately changed her mind, as if something complicated and delicate got in her way. "Ugh! Wait, I can't say that!"

"Why not?" The green-haired coordinator shrugged. "We're legal, we're in a beautiful relationship and I can swear you Harley isn't hearing us... There's nothing that can stop you saying that, right?"

"Ewww, hahaha!" The brunette laughed out loud, shaking her head vigorously. "Ewww, no! Don't bring Harley to our intimate discussion, hahaha!"

"Would rather shoot myself then let Harley come in. You're mine, May."

"But..." She lifted her head to the ceiling, avoiding Drew's lustful stare. He was most likely trying to undress her in his private thoughts. "It's _embarrassing_. Argh, it's too embarrassing!"

"Shhh..." The young man held her shoulders, kissing her nose. "I'm not going to laugh or judge you, I promise."

In order to calm her down, Drew raised his arms to show how concerned and interested he was on her intimate words. "Look, you're safe. No touching."

"Oh..." May tilted her head to the side, pouting her lips a bit. "You promise?"

"I mean, I will laugh if I find it too funny," he added, talking with a playful grin on his face. "Or if your sexual fetish does envolve Harley or some dreadful thing like that."

Hearing a low groan coming from his girlfriend's angry Snubbull stare made Drew laugh softly, slowly shaking his head.

"I won't judge you, I promise. Besides, I always wanted to hear from you what would you want me to do you when we make out and things get out of our control..."

The timid brunette giggled, hugging her lover's chest. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Okay..." She raised her head then started whispering in his ear. "Uh, I got this thing..."

Drew unconsciously glued himself to his girlfriend just to make sure nothing would escape from his thirsty imagination. "Yes?"

"Well, it's awkward..." May giggled, blushing in stronger pink tones. "You remember that time... Inside that eerie and dark cave?"

That time... It was indeed a foggy, dark and eerie cavern, lots of Zubat screeching over their heads: he remembered that day with lots of interesting details.

"Let me see if I remember something..."

They were looking for a dark pokemon to use in a double appeal show with Absol when May tripped on the wet soil, dragging Drew along with her to the ground.

"I couldn't see anything at all..."

He really couldn't see anything besides the fog and some shadows - but for some odd reason, instead of standing up and going back to their mission, May blindly rolled her body over his and didn't move away. That lead to some unintentional inappropriate groping... Which evolved to blind kisses and heavy breathing... Which somehow ended up in an unexpected and great make out session.

"That's all I remember," Drew answered with a devilish grin. "So, what happened? Could you tell me more details of what happened that day?"

"Stop playing the naïve boy," she answered with an annoyed voice. "Well, anyway... That was very nice,you know?"

"Yes, it was really good." Drew smirked, lowering his arms. "You were kinda inspired that day, huh? I like when you attempt some initiative..."

"It's because I think there's something sexy about not being able to see and understand what's going on."

May twirled her hair bangs, speaking very slowly and conscious about her confession.

"Then... I don't know, _maybe we could try_..."

Drew's heart jumped out of his throat; he knew exactly what she was proposing him. He watched his girlfriend let her question floating in the air with tensioned muscles, eyes shimmering in antecipation.

May timidly took off her bandanna, holding it in her hands with gleeful looks.

"So... That's what I'd like to try today."

"You like t-that?" He blinked in surprise, unconsciously stuttering his words. "W-Wow..."

May twisted the hair accessory in her hands, flustering now in intense crimson tones.

"...W-We need to test it first, I guess?"

"Very well..." Drew smiled in pleasure, helping her twirl the green fabric in her hands. "I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff... This sounds fun."

That was definitely every young man's dream: sweet and innocent yet naughty and funny. Nothing could be more sexy than that deadly combination.

"Well, I saw Elesa's latest fashion show and Harley told me it was inspired by common fetishes!"May spoke in a slightly high-pitched voice, finishing the last knots in her improvised blindfold. "I-It's sexy and pretty... So I thought, why not? We trust each other, we enjoy struggling against each other, we love each other, this might be fun, right?!"

She was panicking and that was definitely really cute.

"It is definitely fun," the green-haired boy agreed, picturing in his mind what he was going to do with his naïve rival. "Why not, right?"

Provoke her with kisses on the back of her defenseless neck? Say both sweet and dirty stuff while unbuttoning her top? Massage and tickle her delicate foot? Slowly tease the delicate edges of her body? "May, I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Yay, I'm glad we have an agreement!" She chirped with sheer excitement and joy in her voice. "Alright! Now come closer and help me put this on_ you_!"

Drew's perfect smile suddenly shattered into million pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lights off**

[Drew thinks that he knows what's going on inside May's head when she asks him for more dangerous games in their intimacy moments... What if he is completely wrong about it? (part two of five)]

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Game prelude**

People usually use the word 'humility' as the correspondent opposite for 'vanity' or 'pride'.

For Drew, the opposite of those two words were '_love_'.

The young man discreetly looked away, digesting the raw truth thrown and rubbed into his face. He had just agreed with his girlfriend, after that whole speech about not being afraid of testing new waters, that trying different things would be fun... Now he couldn't simply walk away and dismiss her small wish.

"Eh..." Drew mumbled in a defensive voice, slightly cautious. "You want to blindfold _me_?"

He left the bed and opened the curtains and the window door, letting the cold breeze invade the cheap and simple room for a moment.

"I think it could help me loosening a bit and play with you without feeling so embarrassed..." May twirled one of her long hair bangs, giggling timidly. "Is it a bad idea?"

The small motel in the middle of a side-road to nowhere was silent and asleep, as if it was waiting for an answer from the young green-haired man. What was a perfect place to have some privacy now bothered him for the excessive amount of attention it dragged to himself. Even the sounds of his feet on the carpet and his slow and controlled breathing were now part of their delicate discussion.

"Hmm, no... Not at all. If that is what pleases you, May."

The full moon illuminated his pale skin; his girlfriend could easily notice the uneasiness in his enigmatic expression. She stopped giggling, watching the soft light cover her beautiful lover's face.

"Drew?..."

Drew's emerald eyes were very notable for keeping a subtle and mysterious semblance - yet in intimate moments like that, against his own will, May could read them like an opened book... That was definitely one of the most _terrifying_ things she learned to do after they started dating and opening up to each other.

"Oh... We shouldn't do this if you're not comfortable about it."

May quietly lowered her hands in disappointment. Her sweet talk didn't work: Drew's pride got scratched. She knew it wasn't that easy to convince him to lower his guard... They were lovers, friends but also fierce rivals - breaking the balance between them by crossing the limits of few personal issues was an easy way to trigger some nasty explosions.

The young man sighed, eyebrows and lips curved in a slightly unhappy frown. He hated seeing his girlfriend turning quiet and reticent due to his flaws - something that, unfortunately, happened more often that he would like to.

Love and pride, love and vanity. Opposites.

"W-Wait, don't make that face..." Drew grimaced in tension, feeling a sweat drop falling from his neck. "Look... May, come here."

He jumped back to the bed then kissed the brunette girl in apology for his tendency to overreact more than he should. His fingertips caressed her collarbone in a tender and longing way, tracing a subtle line around her neck.

"With my eyes covered or not, I want you..."

She narrowed her eyes and hugged her tormented boyfriend, crossing her legs around his body. Pouting like a demanding child, she stared at him with big Teddiursa eyes.

"But I don't want to do it if you're not okay with that!"

The green-haired coordinator sighed out loud.

"Hey, it's just that... Look, I am not used to this kind of stuff," he tried to excuse himself and cheer up his partner. "I've never tried this before, okay?"

"You've never done this before?" May watched with her big blue eyes Drew shake his head vehemently. "Really?"

"Of course not?" He questioned the doubt with a confused voice, pressing a finger at her nose. "How could I possibly try anything kinky with someone shy like you?"

"I thought you did, you always talk like you've already..." May bit her lower lip, interrupting her own words. "...Oh."

"Hmm?" He raised his eyes in curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"I know that you know much more than I do, you don't need to tell me that but—"

Curiosity levels suddenly perked up so much that she couldn't help but add a small question to her statement.

"—Drew, is that your experience _based on theory_?"

Love and pride, love and vanity. _Opposites._

And regardless of what fairy tales say, love doesn't prevail all the times.

The green-haired coordinator furrowed his eyebrows and his voice clearly trailed to defensive tones. "...Does it matter?"

"Well..." May didn't take the comment as an angry bark from her boyfriend's huge ego, musing carefully about his question and all its implied meanings. Trying her best to not picture him getting closer to other girls, she closed her eyes, feeling her ears get red in annoyance. "Isn't it obvious?"

Drew snorted. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course it doesn't matter!" The brunette turned her face away from him, pushing him away with both of her hands. "I want us to be okay and I want to have fun with you... That is what really matters, silly grasshead."

"Good." The young man held her small hands close to his chest, removing her gloves with a sly grin. "I'm happy that it doesn't matter for you."

"Actually..."

Still facing the wall, the coordinator girl pouted in a mix of irritation and softness, blushing a little. "I think it would be kind of ideal if that were our first time... But that's just a minor detail. I'm just happy that... You'll be my first."

"Oh."

Drew wanted to die of diabetes for so much saccharine in the air - her charming reaction felt like maple syrup being poured up over his heart. Dating May was better than any sweet in the world... He would never admit that to anyone - but _wasn't that the cutest thing ever_? It was very hard to not fall for his rival's unconscious and delightful charms - the innocent look on her face, that grumpy voice, her sincere words... He didn't resist seeing his girlfriend being adorable without noticing it.

His hormones also didn't resist ordering his hands to not only remove her gloves but also move on to his belt buckle and—

"I-I mean, not necessarily today!" The colors in May's face became immediately more evident, as she watched her boyfriend toss his belt away from the bed. "I'll be your first _someday_! Drew, I said '_someday_'!"

"Why not today," he replied shortly with a hopeless and complaining tone in his voice. "I've been waiting for this 'someday' for years."

"For years... Really?"

Her eyes blue shimmered in intense emotions; May was torn between feeling very embarrassed and extremely happy.

"You were always the girl of my dreams." Drew shrugged. "Why does it surprise you?"

"Then it _will_ be really our first time?"

His stubborn pride smacked himself for indirectly admitting what he had struggled so much to not confess. "Ahem..."

"Is that a _yes_?"

Coughing discreetly, the reticent boyfriend dodged his eyes to a blank spot at the ceiling. "..._Does it matter?_"

Drew lowered his eyes back to the bed and saw a small flower bud slowly turning into a blooming and dashing rose - big blue bright eyes, pink cheeks and a huge foolish smile.

"Awww!" The dreamy brunette clutched her hands close to her chest, squealing to herself in an emotional outburst. "I'm so lucky! This is so perfect and romantic!"

"And isn't tonight a good moment to be perfect and romantic?"

May clasped her hands, not slightly bothered by Drew's sarcastic provocation. She had no clue why being a virgin was a reason to feel ashamed of - for her, everything he had just said was a very sweet confession. _Guys, so hard to understand. _"Could you please lower your head for me?"

"You didn't give up?" He scratched the back of his neck, not much pleased with the subject change. "Gee, you really want to blindfold me."

"Yeah, I think so..." Giggling gingerly, May bounced on the bed in a playful manner . "Hehehe, I'll have a blast!"

"Oh well." The young man sighed then smirked in a smug way, regaining some of his usual overconfidence. "I think this is reasonable, you have never had the opportunity to initiate and dictate the rules... It will be fun to be in my place for once, right?"

"Are you sure?" The brunette asked timidly, caressing her boyfriend's silky hair. "I really want to try this!... But I won't if you don't wanna try."

"Yeah, I'm sure..." He flicked his hair one last time before allowing May to cover his eyes. "C'mon, it's no big issue."

"It is an issue and I don't want to make—"

Drew shut her up by holding her hands and placing them over his head.

"...I'm dying to make out with you and I know it will be good, whatever idea you wanna try. You are the prettiest, sweetest and most clueless girl I could ever ask for... It doesn't matter if we make out, cuddle on bed or just play chess."

"Drew..."

"Today my special night with you, May. Just you and me... Of course it will be good, stop worrying so much about it, please."

The brunette giggled quietly at the irony of hearing her rival blame her for being paranoid - thankfully, he only took her cute 'hehehe's as an over-excitement slip.

"Hehehe, I feel so edgy!" She chirped in ecstasy while folding her bandanna and binding the improvised blindfold on Drew. "_Hello, this is May's Fantastic Expedition and tonight we're taming the green lord of lust... To be continued after the commercials_!"

The young man grinned, scratching May's arms playfully. His girlfriend tried to make peace by kissing his collarbone in a sexy fashion - exactly the way he enjoyed the most.

"Good boy," she whispered playfully, making a trail of kisses from his neck to his cheek. "I love you, Drew."

"I love you, Drew?" The green-haired coordinator clasped his hands together, mimicking his partner's mannerisms. He snorted in disdain, returning to his regular ironic voice. "How about, _you're welcome, May_?"

"Sounds good," she replied with a soft smile on her face. "Thank you, Drew. You deserve a ribbon for being a great boyfriend."

Under the blindfold, Drew raised an eyebrow in a skeptic and bored look.

"I would rather feel your skin with my tongue or grope your body until you begged me for more..." The young man grinned in a mean way and grabbed her left ankle, making his girlfriend shriek in embarrassment. "A _much better_ prize than a ribbon. Can we swap?"

"A-Ah!" The innocent girl flustered, quite startled by those graphic ideas. She knew that her rival had some fantasies about her, but hearing them straight from his lips... "No?... _No_! Tonight you will do what I want."

"Fair enough. After all, this is your opportunity to play a role reversal with me..."

"Role reversal?..." May repeated Drew's expression with a thoughtful and confused voice. "I don't understand that but— Oh well..."

"It means I'm letting you play the boss tonight," he answered in a cynical voice. "I'll be nice and let you order stuff around this time. You never had the opportunity to be in my place, huh?"

"Duh, I _know_ what the expression 'role reversal' means." She finished fixing the bandanna over his eyes then gently stroked her fingers on the back his perfectly combed hair. "Anyway... If that makes you think I am free to tie a blindfold on your head, you can call yourself the boss anytime."

May didn't fuel their argument anymore, admiring in silence Drew's patient but slightly troubled face.

_...What did she say? _

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, they were four parts... But they brought a new company now this story has five different parts. Easier to split the chapters in this new setting, haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lights off**

[Drew thinks that he knows what's going on inside May's head when she asks him for more dangerous games in their intimacy moments... What if he is completely wrong about it? (part three of five)]

* * *

**Chapter 3 - No plateau's problem**

They say shutting down one of your five senses will greatly enhance the other four...

Drew was unable to see May but he could perfectly hear her upbeat bubbly giggling, feel her body bouncing in a merry way and identify the scent of her favorite strawberry-scented chapstick on her lips.

100% sweetness with high doses of cuteness. The quiet coordinator sighed, not exactly impressed - he didn't need to be blindfolded to know how adorable May was.

"Hehehee, how do you feel without seeing anything?"

Drew pretended to be thinking about his answer, making reflexive humming sounds; meanwhile, his head slowly motioned a little_ too below_ his girlfriend's neck.

"..._Comfy_."

That was the purpose of the blindfold, wasn't it? To get more freedom from May's prude slaps and strict prohibitions, right?

The brunette pulled the smirking young man away from her chest. He provoked her with a satisfied sigh, making her really embarrassed.

"Drew!"

"A simple blindfold doesn't work if you want to stop me," he whispered with a devious voice, victory grin glowing in his smile. "_Newbie coordinator_."

"I'm not a new—_Hmmpf!_"

Drew tackled on May, falling on top of her. His hands elegantly dodged her protesting arms, muffling her mouth with a passionate and longing kiss.

She closed her eyes and stopped fighting the kiss, allowing the green-haired coordinator to finish his display of skills by opening her orange dress in one fast pull without breaking the zipper.

Drew smirked. He couldn't see his May's surprised face but he could listen to her little scared yelp and feel her irregular panicked breathing reaching his lips.

The young man chuckled quietly, releasing his hands from his girlfriend and fixing the hair strands poking out the blindfold.

"Decent on stage... Yeah, sure. _Off-stage_? Forever my newbie coordinator."

The brunette opened her eyes wider in a mix of admiration and horror, watching a curious finger tracing the little details on her pink bra. She pushed his hands away with a surprised voice, closing her fingers over his fast hands.

"...You're such a _meanie_!"

"Oh, really..."

"Yes, you are!"

Drew nodded then kissed her knuckles with desire dripping from his voice. "...But tell me the truth, you _like__ this meanie_."

It burned her blood to admit how right he was about her feelings... His incessant teasing drove her crazy in both senses: she wanted to smack him really hard; yet deep inside her conscience, those hungry words kept whispering for attention. _Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop..._

May vigorously nodded in answer...

"So?"

...Then she slowly realized that was a stupid way to answer her _visionless_ boyfriend.

"Oh... Hahaha!" The brunette giggled, blushing a little. "Uh-hum, I like you when you're nice."

It was true that May appreciate Drew's open acts of gentleness. That wasn't a lie but it was neither a real answer to his question - he lead her hands around his neck and smirked in a teasing manner.

"How about when I'm not being nice?"

The brunette turned her face away, smiling meekly. "I can't be nice with you if you aren't nice to me..."

"Then listen to this, let's make a deal..."

Drew cupped his hands on her soft and warm face, speaking in a low and provocative voice.

"If you let me lead this_..._"

"Hmm?" Her eyes full of wonder glistened in curiosity. "Eh?"

"...I'll show you something you've never seen before. _I'll make you feel in heaven_..."

"Ha-ha, lier!..." May snorted, challenging her boyfriend. She sealed his lips with her index finger, singing in a doubtful voice. "...You're the devil, how can you know what does it feel to be in heaven?"

"Because pleasure is divine. _Bad guys sin better_..."

He kissed the tip of her finger with malice, lips curved in a devilish grin. "...Wanna bet you're going to like it?"

"I'm a saint," the brunette rolled her eyes out, playing along with her boyfriend. "Sorry, I can't misbehave."

"...Then let's make love."

His eyes were covered but Drew raised his head at May as if his bright green eyes were watching her surprised blue eyes.

"Drew?..."

A soft hand was pressed against her chest, feeling a puzzled heart jumping fast in anticipation. It gently lowered and rested on the frontal clasp of her bra, asking for permission to open it.

"I love you, May..."

It was an unusual and subtle mood shift: Drew was flirting - but his voice showed more sincerity than she was expecting to hear. It was low, honest and contemplative; he wasn't joking with her.

May was defenseless - that subtle whisper sent shivers up and down her spine, melting down her heart into steam as fast as a pinch of water invading a firewood. Letting his curious hand explore her body was actually an appealing proposal...

However, her conscience reminded her that curiosity killed the Skitty.

"I-I love you too, but—"

The brunette resisted the urge to succumb to the mysterious suggestion; she gently pushed his hand away from her chest, looking deeply embarrassed.

"Waaait... I don't want you to... To... To..."

Drew repeated his girlfriend's word with a straight face. "Want me..._To-to-to_?"

"Yeah, to... To... Nooo, not _to-to-to_! _You know_ what I am trying to say, c'mon!"

It was easy to picture what exaggerated expression was stamped on May's tormented face. Judging by her troubled and frightened tone, it was probably something incredibly _funny_.

He couldn't keep it for much longer: holding his breath, Drew tried to muffle his voice by biting his lower lip but that plan failed miserably - the silent room suddenly got filled up with laughter.

"...Hahahaha!"

May lowered her head in defeat, thankful for the fact that at least he wasn't able to see her cheeks getting (even more) red in distress.

"That's not funny." The timid brunette flustered, pouting like a stubborn Jigglypuff. "You're a perv..."

"Hahaha, and you're cute..." He chuckled, ruffling her head tenderly. "Oh please, don't ever change."

May crossed her arms over her stomach, rolling out her eyes thoughtfully.

Blindfolded Drew was too daring for her taste! How did he manage to be a better teaser without his eyes? That way he was going to drive her mad in the next few endeavors to tempt her - she had to find a way to tame his impulses or else they would conquer her heart really soon.

Kissing her boyfriend's wrists very gently, she raised his arms above his head.

"Do you mind staying like this for a few minutes?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, freeze."

She quickly picked up the purple jacked tossed on the floor and clumsily tied his wrists together with its sleeves.

"Okay, this looks nicer now!"

Just to make it sure she was ready to free her boyfriend, as a final touch she also laced the knots with his black leather belt.

"How does it feel?"

"What the—"

The green-haired coordinator opened his mouth to mutter a surprised expletive and wave his arms - but then he figured out by himself what was going on.

He was handcuffed.

"—Oooh, this is so naughty." The strained boy shook his head, taunting his rival. "Did you decide to make a thematic combination with your bandanna?"

"This wasn't exactly in my plans..." The brunette girl blushed again - but with a discreet spunky smile escaped from her lips. "So... I'm not done yet."

"Wooow, oh no!" He provoked his girlfriend with a fake shocked voice, mocking her unexpected declaration. "What's next? Did you invite someone else to join us?"

"...Why would I invite anyone to our room?"

"Are you really bringing Harley here?"

"Ewww, that's gross!..." May pushed Drew's back into the bed then sat on his chest. "Hmmmm..."

Unsure how to make him stop ruining her fun tests, the brunette pulled his tied wrists and hanged them up to the bed frame; she took off her tight black leggings and tied it around the messy knot locks.

He was now handcuffed to the bed.

"Can you move? Is it comfortable?"

Drew started chuckling quietly to himself, really amused at May's strange and original bondage attempt. He tried to loose the knots - yet to his surprise, they were fairly well tied now.

"Did you put a lock up there?" The green-haired coordinator nodded his head to the crazy knots on his wrist. "It doesn't hurt but it does feel weird."

"Nope, no locks."

May affectionately caressed his head, feeling his soft and stylish hair with the palm of her hand. She loved how silky it was - no wonder why so many people were attracted to touch and pet it... "It's just some clothes, I'll release you in a few minutes. I won't do anything... I promise, okay?"

"You won't do anything? What a bad promise..." Drew just yawned in answer. "Please,_ do something_."

"If you don't feel comfortable about anything I'm doing, please tell me to stop," the concerned girlfriend declared with a soft but serious voice. "I just want to have fun and make you feel good."

"You're worried about _that_?" The young man snorted, trying to shrug his shoulders. "I wonder how you're going to make this fun... I cannot move or see anything. It's easy to pretend you're stripping in front of me without taking off a single piece of clothing..."

"Oh! Well, actually..." May tilted her head to the side. "I used my shorts to make the last knot to the bed frame... I'm not _pretending_ to be stripping."

"Huh?"

The brunette stretched one leg and rested her thigh over his chest. "Yep, here's a chubby leg for you."

"You must be kidding me..."

Drew tried to sit down on the bed - but as expected, his body was completely stuck under May's legs. She giggled quietly, fixing the few green hair strands poking out the bandanna.

"I'm not lying."

Ironically or not, her voice now sounded very sincere and calm - not insecure, provocative or sarcastic at all.

"How are you feeling?" The 'dominant' girl giggled cheerfully then teased her blindfolded and handcuffed boyfriend, drawing small smiley faces on his chest with her fingers. "A tiny bit uncomfortable but it isn't_ that_ bad, right?"

"I feel... A little impaired." He answered in an impatient voice. "I can't move my body this way."

"Exactly. That's the point! See now why my idea was great?" May stuck a tongue out in retort. "You can't do as you please this way."

"I can't do as I please and you do what you want, huh?"

"Hmmm... 'Kay, I think that's a bit unfair. I'll make it even then!"

The boy heard the sound of clothes falling on the floor besides the bed.

"Sound effects don't count. I bet you're just pretending to be tossing some bed sheets around our room..."

"Have you ever heard how girls enjoy lying? I've heard it's the most fun we can have without taking off our clothes."

"How about trying the most fun thing for once?" Drew snorted. "This is not working."

"But I'm tryingfoo do both at the same time. It is _really_ fun!"

He felt a light piece of fabric falling over his uncovered chest. He immediately recognized the stuff next to his neck as May's cute pink stripped bra.

No glances, no touching. "No way... This is unfair."

"It is not," May argued by raising her voice. "of course this is not unfair!"

"It is!" Drew groaned, wishing he weren't blindfolded or tied to the bed. "What's that, you're going to strip for me just because I cannot touch or see you?!"

"Maybe yes, maybe not!"

May giggled, tracing an imaginary heart across his torso. Her boyfriend sighed at their awkward situation - next time, he would definitely pick a more comfortable hotel with TV and good pillows...

"Huhuhu, I feel so naughty! La la la, I'm so mean on bed!"

She pretty much sounded like anything but naughty.


End file.
